1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire grip, and more particularly to a wire grip mounted to a tension device for fastening a wire.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a wire is fastened in a tension device for testing some tension parameters of the wire. The tension device includes two wire grips. The wire grip has a capstan. Two ends of the wire are coiled around the two capstans respectively so that the middle portion of the wire between the two wire grips is tightened when the wire grips are pulled towards the reverse direction. At this time, the direction of the pulling force is consistent with the axis of the wire so that the pulling force of the tension device is transferred completely to the wire by the wire grips. Thus the tension parameter about the wire is enabled to be obtained from the tension device exactly.
However, the tension device is designed to test the wire with a predetermined diameter. That is, supposing the tension device is designed to test a thin wire. When a thick wire is fastened between the wire grips of the tension device, the tension parameters obtained from the tension device are not exact because the axis of the thick wire does not conform with the direction of the pulling force applied by the tension device. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wire grip which is able to be adjusted so that the axis of the wire is in line with pulling force provided by the tension device for fixing wires of different diameters.